1. Technical Field
The following descriptions relate to a communication device.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been known a network print system which is configured such that a PC (personal computer) downloads contents such as image information (image data) from a contents server, and the PC controls a printer to print out the downloaded contents.